


Clingy

by Blossominng



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossominng/pseuds/Blossominng
Summary: Byleth feels specially clingy that day, and decides to interrupt her boyfriend's work in order to satisfy him.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Timeskip, because I ain't into writing sex about minors.  
> Also, Byleth's wearing the Officer's Academy attire.

Byleth enters the library like it's nothing, like she really didn't expect running into him. Her face lits up, even if the only thing he does is humming to acknowledge her presence. With no intention planned at all, she closes the door behind her, then minimizing the distance between the two.

She's offensive for sitting on the corner of the table he's using, but considerate enough to leave him space. Her legs cross on each other gracefully, her tights strictly shut together. But he doesn't even flinch, and Byleth thinks he may be the most complex man in all of Fodlan. That's why she likes him.

"Good afternoon, Professor. Is there something you need?" He speaks slowly, focused on the paper between his fingers rather than her position on the table. 

Byleth bends down her head, hair falling in front of his face and interrupting his lecture. Being so close to him, she notices dark eyebags contrasting with his pale skin, and decides to kiss him to test terrain. 

He makes a surprised noise at most, but permits her to use her tongue inside when it touches his lips, demanding a deeper interaction. Linhardt responds at her kiss as slow as he talks, and almost as passionate as he is about research. Almost.

They separate, and as soon as her hair is off his eyesight, he keeps reading, changing the page. Byleth pouts when looking down at him. "I need you". 

Linhardt murmurs something about the text he's reading, then asks her, "How much?". He never pauses his lecture in process though.

Byleth knows the answer well, feeling especially clingy that day. She toys with the buttons of her jacket, lifts up her skirt a few centimeters. "As much as you need a nap".

He hums again, thinking on her words, and finally looking up at her. "Impossible," He frowns with a glimpse of worry. "Are you okay?"

She giggles at his reaction and places her hand on his face, thumb caressing the space between his lips and chin. "I am. But I would be better if I had more of your... Attention". Byleth smiles sweetly, eyes sparking whenever he's near.

He takes a small peep of the book he was reading, closes it and returns to look back at her big eyes. She smiles at the gesture, thinking he's already fallen for it. It's only human to, after all. Linhardt has his eyelids half closed, and doesn't bother hiding a wry smile. "Convince me, professor. You're interrupting my work, so it's only logical I need a good reason to pleasure you right now".

Byleth isn't one to beg, or to look for sugar coated words. So she gets down the table, turning around his chair with little to no effort, surprising Linhardt even though it's obvious she's stronger. His facial expression remains the same even when she falls to her knees between his legs, eagerly unbuttoning his pants. "It seems you're moving rather fast, Byleth".

There's something about being called for her name that she really likes. She can't quite explain the feeling, but it's there, and she doesn't feel like talking, either. Once his pants are down, she massages his manhood through the fabric of his underwear, focusing on his face.

She enjoys their encounters together mostly because he's vocal, and isn't into hiding what he feels. Linhardt lets out small gasps when she keeps on moving her hand, slightly squeezing on places she knows he likes. He relaxes onto the chair sighing with content, getting harder as she continues, finally pulling down his underpants.

Byleth wastes no time in closing her lips around the tip of his cock, causing him to move a hand and grasp her hair. Lust clouds his mind at the sight of her full mouth, and he wishes to thrust deeper into her throat, but he doesn't plan to give in so easily. Instead, "I don't think this is enough. I may have to return to my studies— Oh—". 

He's immediately shut up by her, deepthroating him, making an incredible effort to mantain it for seconds. Linhardt subconsciously opens his mouth as his dick throbs between her lips, the occurrence only motivating her more. 

Byleth separates with a loud pop, running her hands up and down his inner thighs. "Stop pretending you don't need this".

Linhardt stares at her lips, softly separating when she speaks, glowing with saliva at the dim light of the candles. He can feel his body betraying him, feeling his pulse just about everywhere. He says nothing, his hand guiding Byleth's head to his cock again. "I... Require a bit more".

She smirks before taking all of him in her mouth, adoring the grab on her hair. Maintaining a steady rythm, pressing her tongue against his cock, using her hands to cup his balls; each act makes him dizzy. Once he feels his cock throb a second time, Linhardt immediately pulls out, missing her wet mouth. He's fallen for it. "Do me a favor and sit on my lap".

A wicked smile forms on her face before responding to his wishes, lifting up her skirt with one hand and pulling down her underwear with the other. He thinks his patience has fallen as quick as her panties do.

Linhardt twitches under her body, thick thighs over his legs, covered breasts dangerously close to rub on his chin. His face expression is blank, but the way he desperately grabs onto both sides of her ass to tease his cock against her entrance gives him away.

Byleth likes his pale hands, his long fingers. How good they look when touching her, giving her the pleasure she wants when she's tired after a lot of work. The pleasure she could only ever ask of him, and only him.

"I knew— ah. Goddess— I knew you also needed to". She says, slowly taking his length in. Both sigh once he is all the way into her, enjoying the wetness and warmth around his dick.

One of her hands goes to his hair, and the free one looks for impulse against the chair's frame. He apparently likes to get pulled by his hair too, a hiss escaping his lips when she throws it back a bit to lick his neck.

Their rythm is slow, invigorating, making Byleth more than happy at this point. His cockhead brushes against places she couldn't reach on her own with those short fingers of hers, and she loves it, moaning over his cheek.

Linhardt secretly likes to be physically weaker than her, bearing with the struggle of lifting her figure up when he penetrates her, smiling kind of smugly when she pathetically tries not to whimper. She obviously fails, also feeling her legs weaken.

Byleth eventually doesn't feel like holding herself anymore, and steadily sits on his cock, resting her head on the crook of his neck. Linhardt takes the hint, putting more effort than usual on moving her ass up and down to feel her clench and squirm at his actions. "Ah— Are you feeling tired, professor?"

"Very," She whispers, and it sounds like a wail. "Please, more".

Linhardt groans slightly, now resting his cheek on her breasts, difficultly but successfully holding her in place and repeatedly slamming into her dripping pussy. 

Every time he enters, Byleth tightens around him, enamoured with the sounds he makes beneath her. She feels her release getting closer, pleasure building up on her abdomen with each of his thrusts. "Lin, oh, I think I'm going to come".

He responds with a small moan, fastening the phase, driving her crazy. She's dripping so much, and all over his testicles, the thought of it turns him on more. 

On their first times, he had been ashamed of how filthy and odd his thoughts were, in comparison to the usual. But now, as she finally comes to her completion, giving him a nice view of her face while orgasming, he really doesn't care anymore.

The pressure around him feels just too good, and Linhardt comes right after her, filling her up even if she's not done shaking and moaning. He thrusts a few more times, gasping for some air, and finally gives his arms a rest.

They stay like that for a while, clinging to each other, getting lost in the strong sensations. Linhardt lazily directs a glance towards the book on the table, long forgotten thanks to the woman in his arms.

The couple share some tired kisses, more of a breath exchange than anything. They enjoy the delicious afterglow thoroughly, all before being caught in the act by a mortified Seteth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe ♡.


End file.
